Today, task lists are generally buried within communications between individuals. Accordingly, it is difficult for users to track tasks for a particular project, both for themselves and for others who are working on the project. Not only so, but the communications surrounding a task list, as well as information and research resulting from tasks of the task list (e.g., product launch activities, planning items for a trip, planning items for an event, etc.) are not currently associated with the task list. Moreover, there is no current capability to share a task list, along with associated communications and information, as a resource for future projects.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.